Infine
by YaoiFanBunny
Summary: [[SEQUAL TO AMAGUE AND TRAICIONE]] Wufei decides to confront Duo. And admit that he was the one Heero was cheating on Duo with. [OOC][Angst][AU][1x5][past1x2]
1. Chapter 1

**INFINE**

SEQUAL TO AMAGUE

**

* * *

**

WARNINGS: shounen-ai implications, angst, OOC, AU, general sappiness. blah blah blah.

PAIRINGS: Past 1x2, current 1x5

_AUTHOR NOTE: THIS IS THE SEQUAL TO AMAGUE AND TRAICIONE. you read them if you haven't already. Whelp, here it is, the demanded sequal. Hahaha. I'm actually starting to like this small series of stories. There is room for maybe on or two more, don't you think? I mean, Duo still needs to find someone to help him through this tough time, ne? wink_

_Disclaimer: DONT OWN DON'T SUE_

* * *

Under the light of a street lamp he waited. Cigarette smoke billowed from in between his lips as he impatiently shifted from one foot to the other. Was this because of nerves, or just natural habit?

The house in front of him was one he'd never been allowed to come to. He'd heard about it from his lover. About the things that happened inside, mostly. But he'd never been allowed inside, or anywhere near for that matter. Now, it was different. Now his lover lived with him.

The lights were on inside and spilled through the curtains onto the cold front lawn.

Wufei flicked the butt of his cigarette to the pavement and stepped on it, crushing it beneath his shoe. Show time, according to his watch. 8:30pm. Perfect.

Salt crunched beneath his designer tennis shoes, as it had snowed the previous night. So cold. It seemed like the longest walk her ever took, up the front steps.

His finger hesitated to push the doorbell. He didn't know what to expect from the confrontation. Or what he would gain. Maybe Wufei thought there would be some closure. For the both of them.

He pressed the small, round button, hearing it echo through the halls inside. Wufei's hands buried themselves deep in his coat pockets, not willing to stand the frigid night air any longer.

The door opened nothing but a bit and one violet, tear strained eye peeked out.

"Who are you?" came the low, cracked voice.

"My name is Wufei. I…work with Heero. May I come inside?"

The door slammed shut. Wufei sighed exasperatedly, banging his fist on the door. "Please! I need to speak with you!"

"What for?!" The other boy shouted from inside. "What could YOU possibly want to talk to ME about?"

"Just let me in!"

"I'm calling the police!"

"NO DON'T!"  
"Why not? This could be harassment!"

"Duo!"

The shouting stopped and the door opened again, except this time, all the way.

The boy standing in the arch looked small and broken, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked at Wufei with big, frightened eyes.

"H-how do you know my name…"

Wufei ran a hand through his hair. "I can explain everything if you would please let me inside."

For a moment, Duo looked like he didn't know what to think, or what to do. He looked lost. Finally, after a few minutes of staring at each other, Duo stepped aside.

The house was fairly large, with a beautiful entrance way and stairs off to the right. Duo led him into the kitchen, a big, open, bright space which had the potential of being a place of comfort.

_Not today._ Thought Wufei. _Nor any other day so far._

An awkward silence passed between them, heavy air dangling around, silently urging them to say something to break it. Duo was at the counter, fumbling with a kettle, trying to plug it into the wall with shaky hands.

It had yet to sink into Wufei's mind, the realization that he was partly to blame for the condition of this boy. All he could do was stare at him, watch him, wanting to get up and help out of courtesy yet staying put out of fear.

When Duo turned around to look at him, Wufei felt awkward. Duo was studying him back, scrutinizing gaze piercing his soul. It was like he was reading him, understanding why exactly one of Heero's "friends" had come to talk. It was hard to tell. Did he know who Wufei really was? Who he really was to Heero?

"You're cute." Wufei blurted out.

At the strange look Duo gave him, the Chinese boy rushed for an explanation.

"Uh. I mean, I can see now how Heero became gay, uh, since...well you know…you were his first boyfriend and um-"

"Just stop talking." Duo said coldly.

The smaller boy sighed and turned back to the counter again, removing two mugs from the cupboard above and setting them right-side up, filling them with hot water and tea bags.

"You're here for whatever reason, I'm sure it's absurd." He said. "You could be here as sort of a distraction. You know, as Heero could be doing something ludicrous right now and you're here to make sure I don't catch him." He stirred the teas with a small spoon, handing one to Wufei as he went to take a seat. "Rest assured he can't do anything to hurt me more."

"Or," he continued "You could be here to woo me in my time of vulnerability. But I doubt that. It's always a possibility so I never count it out."

"I'm not here for any of those reasons…"

"You could be here for his things maybe? Did he leave something behind? Well he's not getting it back. Anything he's left here is compensation. That…person he's been sleeping with can buy him a new one."

"No, not that either."

"Then, could you be here to apologize for him?"

The room went silent again. That violet gaze was fixed for a second time directly at him. Wufei felt the heat of his seat; he didn't enjoy being watched under these circumstances.

"I…well…yes. In a way I guess I did."

"Save your breath then."

"Don't you think you're being a little bit immature? People get cheated on every day and some of them do eventually forgive!"

"The key word is EVENTUALLY, sir!" Duo snapped. "Unless YOU'VE been cheated on before, then you wouldn't know how hard it is to even grasp the idea, let alone accept and forgive it!" Tears were starting to well in the boy's angry eyes again. "Maybe I am being a bit immature. But don't you think he was a little immature too? He could have just told me it wasn't working…at least that wouldn't hurt this much."

Wufei sighed, setting his mug on the table. If ever there was a time to do it, it would be now. Before it was too late. Before Duo started trusting him with more of his feelings and details of his condition.

He leaned forward in his chair, eyes cast upon the hardwood floor, hands clasped in fists in his lap.

"I'm that person." He said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm that person." He glanced up to gage the other's reaction. He looked horrified and above all confused.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even find out until it was too late. And by then I was too far gone to let go. I told him to tell you the first night he told me. I felt so incredibly guilty for what I was doing to you."

No words came from the long-haired boy's mouth, just small sobs as he listened and watched.

Wufei continued. "I wish I could go back and right all these wrongs to spare you any pain. You always came across as the sweetest guy when he would tell me about you. I know you didn't deserve this at all. And god knows why he would want to cheat on you…"

"Why…" Duo whimpered head collapsing into his hands. "Why would you come here? You of all people…couldn't he?"

"Look, I'm not apologizing for him. I'm apologizing for myself here. I'm trying to explain and tell you I'm sorry."

"Your intentions may be good, but you're just putting salt on it! I can forgive you, maybe. But then you'll go home and snuggle in his arms guilt free because you know you're off-the-hook. I don't know if I can let you do that."

"Duo-"

"I think it's time for you to leave."

"Please-"

"No, I've made my mind up." He swiped the mug from Wufei's glass and instead of putting it in the dishwasher, threw it in the garbage.

Wufei walked with his head down towards the door. The smaller boy held it open for him as he left.

"I may be able to forgive you, someday. Just don't come near me any more. You're only making it worse. Go."

The Chinese boy stepped back out onto the cold porch and the two shared a last glance before the door shut.

He himself felt like crying for the first time since the incident started. Knowing that forgiveness was nowhere in sight, he walked back out into the night, home to the boy who caused this whole mess.

* * *

Author Notes: Yeah, there is definately room for maybe 1 or 2 more, don't you agree?

Read and Review, you know the drill.


	2. NOTE 1

NOTE TO AMAGUE, TRAICIONE AND INFINE READERS.

I have finished another addition to the series.

It's called **Ripari.** And it's ready to read.

Here's a little blip about it.

_Duo is broken and hollow since the incident. Who will be there to come to the rescue? He thinks he has no one._

Wow. I'm bad at little blips.

anyways, checkit.

-Yaoifanbunny.


End file.
